phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Purge 3/Discovered
AP: 10 Goal: Last 7 Turns EXP: 400 Zenny: 2,130 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Meanwhile, the commander's party was continuing the charge toward Yggdrasil after breaking free from the cordon. Tyrfing: Do you think Greed and the others are all right? Artemis: You have a really kind heart if you can worry about the enemy like that. Tyrfing: It's just, I think we might be able to reach an understanding with them. Masamune: I wonder... I am grateful they have bought us some time, but... Freikugel: As long as everyone is happy, that is good, ja? So smile, Masamune, smile! Parashu: This is no time for chitchat. We should be putting some distance between us and those Dark Killers. Laevateinn: So we need to keep running? I don't have much left in me. Longinus: Please, Laevateinn, don't give up yet. Tyrfing: Wait, I'm sensing someone... The Dark Agent, perhaps? ...No, something much weaker... Longinus: Over there! Someone's sprawled out on the ground! Wrath: Ooh... Argh... Masamune: Wrath?! Oh no... She, she isn't looking good... Wrath: Ooh... Forgive me. Tyrfing: No, save your strength! We'll get you patched up. Wrath: No, you don't...understand. We were not able to...stop...them. You must run...now... Longinus: H-Hang in there! Tyrfing: They lost five-on-two? Are Gluttony and Envy really that powerful? Wrath: No, it wasn't that. There is no great difference in terms of strength among the seven of us. Rather, we completely fell for their-- Wrath: Look out! The axe blade had come out of nowhere, and Wrath had only just managed to deflect it away. Wrath: To think they would catch up so quick... Nevertheless, this is not over yet! Envy: Please don't get back up! I can't stand to see such bravery. It fills me with envy...that makes me want to stab you like crazy! Wrath: Argh! Envy's lance came hurtling straight at Wrath, knocking the sword out of her hand and pinning her against a nearby tree. Envy: Oh, Wrath... The sight of you dying is so...so beautiful. I envy you... Tyrfing: Unbelievable... Felled by a single attack... Gluttony: Now it's my turn. You shall all perish by my hand! After Stage Clear Tyrfing: Ack... Nothing we do works. Laevateinn: How's that possible? There are three of us! Masamune: Why are they so strong?! Envy: Forgive me for so easily turning aside your attacks. Freikugel: I don't get it? There are four of us! What is this uber strength of yours?! Longinus: Eeeeeeeek! Gluttony: You people are no challenge at all. This is utterly unsatisfying. Parashu: Well, you're sure feeling confident! Gluttony: That's because we aim far higher than you. Artemis: Oh no! She dodged! Gluttony: You're finished! Archers don't stand a chance in close quarters! Artemis: Argh... No... Tyrfing: What are we to do now? ---- Question 1=''"Remember the Weapon Triangle!"'' Tyrfing: The Weapon Triangle? Come to think of it... |-|Question 2=''"Take a good look at your opponents!"'' Tyrfing: My opponents? Oh, right! |-|Question 3=''"Consider the weapons you're wielding!"'' Tyrfing: I have a sword, Longinus a lance, and Parashu... Oh! That's it! ---- Tyrfing: Listen up, everyone! We'll never win at this rate! Follow the commander's instructions! Category:The Dark Purge